


One Locked Room

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [6]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Continuation of 2.5 Kids, The Catch, Take it Slow, Someone You Know & I Could Be The Boy You AdoreIt’s the day everyone’s been waiting for! Hiccup’s irritated at Jack’s progressively confusing surprises, until, well, Jack’s on his knees saying, “What’s with that voice, Hiccup? You sound like you’re about to cry.” Hiccup’s reply? “Idiot, I only cry at funerals. I’m a real Viking man!”





	One Locked Room

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 27 (Weak)  
>  **Warnings:** language, kissing/sexual humor, bad humor in general, hardcore sap because, uh, proposal  
>  **Summary:** Continuation of 2.5 Kids (Day 22), The Catch (Day 23), Take it Slow (Day 24), Someone You Know (Day 25)  & I Could Be The Boy You Adore (Day 26); It’s the day everyone’s been waiting for! Hiccup’s irritated at Jack’s progressively confusing surprises, until, well, Jack’s on his knees saying, “What’s with that voice, Hiccup? You sound like you’re about to cry.” Hiccup’s reply? “Idiot, I only cry at funerals. I’m a real Viking man!”

“Jack, have you seen my black sweater?” Hiccup asked as he was towel-drying his hair. He wore jeans and socks, but was still without a top. He peered over at his suitcase.

“Nah, sorry buttercup. Where are your keys? I’m gonna go warm up the car.” Berk was cold enough in the winters that this was a necessity, even if Jack went on about how much he loved the season.

Hiccup, who was now sitting on the carpet, looking for his sweater through their clothes pile, turned towards the bed and reached underneath it. He dragged out his jacket, and fished the keys out of a pocket. He tossed them to Jack, who ran out of the room and down the stairs, yelling, “Forget the sweater! Just put _something_ on!”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and grabbed something random. The only reason he gave a shit about what he wore was because Jack looked pretty dressed up, with dark gray pants, layered shirts and an ink black scarf. Were they going somewhere nice? He understood the concept of a surprise, but Jack could have helped him out a little bit!

Once he pulled his coat on and pocketed his cell phone, he, too, went down the stairs. Jack was standing by the front door. “Wear your boots,” he advised.

Hiccup nodded.

\--

“Okay,” said Jack as they turned on the main road, “Why don’t you plug your phone in?” He tapped the radio without looking at it. “It’s going to be a long drive. You’ll probably wanna listen to your music.”

Hiccup frowned a little, as he hooked up his phone and navigated to a playlist. “How long?”

“Hmm,” Jack glanced at him with a smile, “about four hours.”

“Four hours?! Are you serious, Jack? Couldn’t you have planned a more local surprise, you know, one _not_ four hours away?”

Jack beamed at him. “That’s a great face, babycup. And nope. It’s four hours away. Deal with it.”

Hiccup groaned. “Great. I just love this! Will we drive back today, too? Eight hours on the winter roads for a surprise! That sounds wonderful, Jack, thank you!”

Jack wasn’t fazed by Hiccup’s comments in the least. He laughed. “You’re something else. Someone has a surprise for you, and you cop an attitude about it, haha.”

Hiccup turned towards him to dole out some more, but he caught a fleeting look of panic on Jack’s face. It surprised him and shocked him, too, so he dropped the attitude instantly. “Are you okay, Jack?”

“I’m fine.” Jack reached out a hand and placed it on Hiccup’s cheek. Then he pushed so that Hiccup was facing the front. “Stop staring at me, Hiccup! You’re making me nervous!” He sounded normal, had the same lilt in his voice, a laugh at the end of his sentences. But this time, Hiccup didn’t feel the rush of happiness that usually accompanied Jack’s jokes.

Hiccup bit his lip. “If you’re . . . going through something, Jack, you should let me know. Remember, everything together in this world, right?” Those words were so embarrassing. He was glad his voice stayed strong.

“Right. Don’t worry Hiccup, I’m fine. For real.”

“Promise?”

“Hiccup, I promise.”

Hiccup looked at his own reflection in the side view mirror. Blue tinged, handsomer than his preteen days, _objects in mirror are closer than they appear._ Three times in a row, Jack called him Hiccup, and not some diminutive instead. He felt compelled to announce, “Jack, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Hiccup! Please stop stressing over there and relax, okay?”

“Okay.”

\--

Two hours in, the couple were at a rest stop. Hiccup half sat, half stood against the hood of the car watching Jack, who was far enough away that Hiccup couldn’t hear what he was saying into his phone. Jack was an animated talker, though, and he moved so much during his phone call, it was like an awkward dance. At one point, he actually jumped. Hiccup saw him put his phone away before running over.

“Hey! You ready to take off?” There it was, Jack’s breezy, pure white smile. Hiccup couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Yeah. Who were you talking to?” He hoped that sounded casual, but since he never asked Jack who he was on the phone with, he worried his question may have seemed invasive.

Jack answered without compunction. “Jamie. Can you believe he only started winter break yesterday? And here we thought our school was shit.”

“Yeah, that sucks. Is he gonna travel?”

“I think so. He went on and on about his finals though, so.” Hiccup nodded and didn’t point out that it looked like Jack did most of the talking. Jack continued, “Anyways, let’s bail.” He opened the passenger side door.

“You’re being quite the gentleman, Mr. Frost.” Hiccup got in and buckled up.

Jack snickered. He unloosed his scarf, folding it into fourths. “So, from here on out, Mr. Eventual Frost, I want you to wear this.”

“Your scarf? What’s wrong with mine?”

Jack shook his head. “Not like that.” He quickly covered Hiccup’s eyes with it, then tied it in the back. “Like this.”

Hiccup reached up and touched the scarf, but he didn’t prod at it or try to move it. “I have to be blindfolded? Jack, this is sorta creepy. You leading me to my grave?”

“Yup, I got the zip ties right here. Just promise me you won’t take it off or cheat and look in any way?” There was a smile in Jack’s voice.

“Is this really that important to you?”

“Yup.”

“Okay,” Hiccup breathed out of his nose. “I don’t see why I have to wear this for so long, but I promise.”

“Thanks, buttercup!” _Buttercup_. Hiccup felt considerably more relaxed. Jack shut the door and went to the other side. “Off we go! You want a specific song or band or anything?”

“Nah, shuffle’s fine for my death march.” Hiccup fiddled with his own scarf, “I can’t believe I have to be blindfolded for two hours and I’m not even in a bed.”

Jack’s laugh removed any remaining tension or anxiety. Hiccup leaned back and listened to the music.

\--

“We’re here.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you fall asleep, teacup?”

“Guess so. Sorry, what were you saying?”

“We’re here.”

“Can I take this off now?”

“Not yet. Just sit there, all right? I’ll be right back.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Hiccup was almost immediately asleep again, but was jostled awake by sounds. Hiccup could tell that Jack took something out of the trunk. Maybe he really was going to die today? Nah, he wasn’t awake enough to think properly.

“I’ll be right back!” Jack repeated. He was going up some steps, Hiccup could hear. Wooden steps. Maybe they were in front of a house? Hiccup yawned.

Eventually, Jack rushed back to Hiccup and tugged him upright. He shut the car door, and led Hiccup to those suspicious wooden steps. “Don’t look, okay?”

“Okay, God, Jack, this is seriously not my idea of fun right here.”

“Step up.”

“If we’re already here, why can’t I take off the blindfold?”

“Another step. There you go.”

“Unless there’s something _outside_ you don’t want me to see. Something in front of this place, hmm?”

“Last step, feel for it with your right foot.”

“I got it, Jack. What, exactly, was the point of blindfolding me for _two hours_? You could have just put the thing on right before we rocked up to this place.”

Jack chuckled. “You’re getting irritated for no reason again.”

“Fuck off. I have plenty reason.”

Jack opened a door, stepping in first so he could easily pull Hiccup inside. It was shockingly warm. There was crackling somewhere beyond, perhaps a fire. The air smelled like Christmas in a way Hiccup couldn’t accurately describe, a mix between the newness of nature and commercialism. After shuffling forward a little more, Jack mercifully yanked his scarf off and tossed it aside on the carpet.

Hiccup blinked several times to acclimate. He smoothed down his hair, before casting his gaze at their surroundings. They were certainly in some sort of house. An elegant lodge-type house. The living room had a back wall that was almost entirely windows. The view was of a frozen lake flanked by massive evergreens. Without taking off his boots, Hiccup wandered closer to the wall, bypassing luxurious furniture and the fireplace on the way. “Jack . . . what is this place?”

Jack moved to Hiccup’s side. “It’s my family’s vacation house. Pretty sweet, right? My dad is letting us have it for a while!”

“ _Vacation house_? Damn, Frost.”

Jack scratched his cheek and smiled with his eyes closed. “Do you like it?”

“Well, yeah, but I’ve never been here before, so I don’t see why I had to be blindfolded. Also, what should I tell my dad?”

“I already told him, Hiccup. And I couldn’t risk you seeing the street signs. We’re in a different state right now.”

“Oh . . . so,” Hiccup turned away from the scenery before him and looked instead at Jack, “you planned every detail out?”

“Every single one. You’ll see. In the meantime, do you wanna scope the place out?”

“You fucking bet!”

Hiccup disappeared into the hall. There were several bedrooms, and he opened every single one. Well, almost. One was locked, and when he jerked the handle, it was as if there was a great force behind the door keeping it from opening. “Jack, one of these rooms is locked.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s my dad’s secondary office. It’s always locked. Come look at the room we’re gonna stay in!”

Hiccup walked towards Jack’s voice. Their room was big. Their bed was big! Everything was clean and modern, looked so comfortable, looked so decadent. Stoick, and Hiccup by extension, was well off, with property and rentals. Jack’s adoptive family, though . . . the kid lucked out.

Hiccup looked at the duffel bag on the foot of the bed and tilted his head. “Is that our stuff?”

“Yeah,” Jack enthused, rubbing and messing up Hiccup’s hair. “I packed, of course. Oh, and there’s your black sweater.”

Hiccup stared at the bed, quietly. Not everything made sense yet, but connections were forming. This bag was in the trunk. Jack had probably stowed it when he started the car. Jack purposefully wore a black scarf that, when folded, let no light through.

Let no light through. “I want to pin you down on that bed, make you wear that scarf over your eyes for two hours.”

Jack’s face was bright. “Later, I promise! Don’t you wanna wash up and check more things out? I think there’s some champagne we can jack.” He didn’t even seem to notice his wording. His countenance was odd, Jack, but not Jack, a nervousness where confidence usually resided.

“Jack, we’re here now but you’re still acting really weird. Where’s your ‘not if I tie you up’ kinda reply?”

Jack grinned at him, sticking out his hand. “Come on.”

“Sure, sure.” Hiccup said, with a sigh.

\--

They washed up.

They drank a little.

Hiccup, recalling earlier, carefully watched Jack, who, once again, seemed a little panicky. He was texting as fast as always, bouncing on his heels.

“Jamie?” Hiccup asked. The two of them hadn’t been in the house for an hour yet. Couldn’t Jack wait until night or something?

“Huh?” Jack wore a guilty expression, “Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

Hiccup waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s fine.” He sat on one of the white plush couches, while Jack paced in the kitchen. He let his gaze drift back to the frozen lake outside, below them, both terrifying and beautiful. He wouldn’t attempt to walk on it, but he would walk right up to its edge, for once letting himself feel smaller than nature, instead of trying to defy it. He opened his mouth to ask Jack if they could go outside, but Jack spoke first:

“Hey Hiccup? You wanna go outside with me?”

“You read my mind.”

\--

Jack led them outside the back door, arms around Hiccup’s shoulders as to carefully guide him. Hiccup knew he was being maneuvered in such a way as to prevent him from seeing anything in front of the house. Within a few steps, seeing anything in front of the house was impossible, anyway. At that point, Jack let go and walked a great deal ahead of Hiccup, who followed leisurely.

The closer they got to the lake, the more discoveries Hiccup made. There were rocks around the trees that were quite large. From the window, they were indistinguishable from the flat ground, since they were covered in snow. There were patches of grass underneath the evergreens, a place where life tried to outlast winter. There were quiet birds that didn’t even move away as the two of them drew near.

“I love it here!” Jack exclaimed, arms wide open. He stood at the lake’s edge.

Hiccup nodded, stopping a bit behind Jack. “I can see why.”

“This is why I love winter! Everyone thinks everything is dead, but look! There’s so much life out here, so much waiting to be born in spring!” He bent down and cupped some snow in his hands before throwing it up into the air.

Hiccup laughed.

“And you!” Jack ran over to him, then put his freezing hands on Hiccup’s cheeks. “I finally get to be at my favorite place with my favorite person.” Jack kissed him quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Hiccup put his hands over Jack’s. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Jack stepped away. “I’m wonderful, buttercup. I feel alive!”

“Maybe you had too much champagne,” Hiccup suggested _._

Jack shook his head. “Hey, Hiccup, have you ever given thought about what your name will be after we get married? I mean, like, real thought?”

“O . . . kay. Uh, yeah. I’m Mr. Eventual Frost, right? I want to model my name after yours, like how your middle name is actually your mom’s maiden name. I just thought that was pretty cool, having a last name as a middle name . . .”

Jack nodded vigorously.

Hiccup continued. “So I was thinking, I would take your name, then make Haddock my middle name, removing my, uh, current middle name completely.”

“Yeah, well your middle name is pretty horrendous.”

“I will push you in the snow.”

“Haha, okay, chill, coffee cup. So what will your new name be in its entirety?”

“That fucking grin, Jack. You really wanna hear me say this out loud, don’t you?”

“Yep!”

“Okay,” Hiccup breathed. “Hi. My name is Henrich Haddock Frost. Call me Hiccup, though.”

“Sure thing, Hiccup! I’m Jackson Overland Frost, but I prefer Jack.” Jack said as he moved close again, putting his hands on Hiccup’s shoulders. Jack licked his lips. “Do you know why I brought you here?”

Hiccup tensed, feeling warmth flood his face. “I don’t know!” He stammered, but in his gut, he thought he did know.

“Do you have a guess?” Jack kissed him slowly.

When they parted, Hiccup said, “Maybe . . .”

“Maybe?” Jack teasingly whispered. “What’s your guess?”

“I don’t want to say . . .”

“Why not?” Jack squeezed him. Hiccup’s heart beat in overdrive. There was a strange pain in his chest, threatening to destroy him if his guess was wrong.

“What if I’m wrong?” There, he voiced that fear.

Jack hummed. “But what if you’re not?”

“Jack, I—”

Jack dropped down to his knees and hugged Hiccup’s middle. He repeated, slowly, “But what if you’re not?”

Hiccup started hyperventilating. Jack took Hiccup’s left hand and held it against himself. Hiccup choked, “Jack, Jack, get off the ground.” He tried to pull Jack up, but Jack was immovable.

Jack chuckled. “No.”

“Jack.”                                   

“What’s with that voice, Hiccup? You sound like you’re about to cry.”

Hiccup wiped his face with his free hand. “Idiot, I only cry at funerals. I’m a real Viking man!”

“Oh, oh clearly,” Jack joked. “So . . . you said your preferred name was Hiccup Haddock Frost, then?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you crying? You knew for ages I’d propose to you.”

Hiccup laughed loudly. “You’re crying, too!”

“Nah, this is just melting snow.”

“Oh God.”

“Hiccup, Hiccup, be serious here. Neither of us are crying!”

Hiccup bit his bottom lip, but it did nothing to stop his smile. “Totally.”

“Totally!” Jack confirmed, hand disappearing into his jacket pocket. Hiccup couldn’t look away, transfixed on the velvet box Jack produced, Astrid’s voice clear in his mind, asking, did Jack propose yet, and his own assertion that, no, probably not during this winter break. Jack said everything was at home . . . this house, though, was this Jack’s home in some degree?

Jack was right! They had talked about this for _ages_! Why was it so intense, then? And Hiccup suddenly knew why Jack was panicking. He worried that there was a small chance that Hiccup might actually reject him. He hated that, hated having a power over someone like that, to know he could break Jack with his answer. His body felt too weak to support him, and he, too, dropped to his knees, embracing Jack fully.

“Jack, I—”

“Shh, shh, let me ask.”

“But—”

“Hiccup Haddock III—”

“ _Jack_.”

“Hiccup Haddock, will you marry me?”

Hiccup gave him a long-suffering expression, then said—

\--

“Yes!” Jack screamed as he ran back into the house, “He said yes!”

Hiccup peeped into the house slowly, still hanging back outside. He heard voices . . . in the plural . . . and wondered if he was hallucinating.

“Hiccup!” That voice was Astrid’s. She ran up to him so fast that she crashed into him. He steadied her.

“Astrid? Huh . . . what? Why? Explain, please, someone.” He gasped between each word.

“Congratulations!” Astrid cheered, turning around to drag him inside. People were flooding out of the hallway and congregating in the living room. Bottles were passed around. He saw Jack’s parents, slapping him on the back with enthusiasm. He saw Jamie. He saw the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, he saw Snotlout.

He saw his dad.

“What is this?” He asked to no one in particular. It was Snotlout who answered.

“Your engagement party, duh.” Snotlout bumped shoulders with him, which was about as close to a hug as they’d ever get in this lifetime.

“Hiccup!” Jack came up to him, rocking on his feet. “Surprise.”

“I can’t believe you!”

“I told you, you _gotta_ believe in me!”

“So . . . the thing out front . . .?”

“Yup. Everyone’s cars. Your dad and Gobber drove out last night.” Jack poked Hiccup’s cheek. “And you thought they were off fuc—”

“Hiccup,” said Astrid, who had her hands behind her back as she glided closer. “There’s still one more surprise.”

“There is?” No way. No way, no way.

“Remember I was telling you about my new guy?”

“Yeah! The one I know! Is he here?!”

“Yeah, actually,” She spun and headed towards the hallway. “You know, all of us were really worried when you tried to open the door.”

“Oh my God.”

“Don’t just stand there! You wanna see him, right? Follow me then! He’s waiting for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best friends has her mother's maiden name as a middle name and I loved that.


End file.
